


Constellations

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: The best way to spend your night, watching the stars.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! This drabble is written for a beautiful photo by Upthehill! Don't worry I haven't abandoned my other stories, working on them as we speak. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I only own my imagination and T Feltz (in my dreams!)

"I still think that is the best constellation in the sky," Draco smirked as he placed his mug on the table in front of them. "Why else would my parents name me Draco?" He grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just because you were named that doesn't make it the best. You have quite a few flaws yourself, love." Hermione smirked as Draco playfully glared at her.

They both looked up as a shooting star flew overhead, Hermione held back a laugh as Draco shut his eyes and made a wish. "What did you wish for?" She asked as he opened his eyes.

Draco looked smug as he turned to face her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You."

"You already have me Draco." Hermione kissed him before grinning and laying her head on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere; you know that."

"So, if you don't think My constellation is the best, what one do you favour?" He ran his fingers through her curls before kissing the top of her head.

Thinking hard, Hermione smiled. "Well the Lyra constellation is my favourite, it represents a harp. The story goes the god Apollo gave Orpheus a harp. The music the harp emitted was sweeter than any other mortal man could produce. It soothed any savage and brought joy to the heart of the weary. They say rivers changed course to stay near its beauty."

Laughing, Draco looked at her amused. "But in the end, his new wife died by getting bit by a snake on their wedding day. Then he was left to wander the earth without his love." He smirked and moved her hair off her neck. "I can bite you like a snake if you want me to." Draco leaned over her neck and bit gently, making her giggle.

"Stop it!" Hermione laughed as she sat up and curled one foot under her thigh. "My favourite thing is the northern lights. It's a beautiful natural phenomenon that lights up the sky in different colours."

"It is not natural; my father told me wizards produce it. The muggles only think it is natural." Draco said thoughtfully as he looked at her.

She smirked, knowing he hated being wrong about things. "They are not produced by magic, love. They are produced by the atmosphere."

Draco looked surprised but shook his head. "What do you mean they're Not produced by magic? But the ancient wizard rituals-? I'm sure I've read it somewhere."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "No, Draco! Northern light is a Natural Phenomenon! Aurora happens when the magnetosphere is sufficiently disturbed by the-" she went on as Draco stared at her.

He loved when she went on rants about the things she found fascinating, that was one of the reasons he could enjoy their conversations. She looked beautiful as the moon shined down on her and her eyes lit up with excitement. The way her face blushed ever so slightly when she got to her favourite part of her explanation. Draco could fall in love with her over and over again. He leaned in and kissed her, full of passion and deeply. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes and swallowed. "Marry me, Hermione."

"What?" Hermione tried to refocus after her surprise kiss and blinked twice.

"I said," Draco slid off the couch onto his right knee and smirked. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond and ruby ring; the gems sparkled in the moonlight and Hermione started to tear up.

"You want to marry me?" Hermione looked at the ring then back up at him. When he rolled his eyes and chuckled, she let her tears fall. "Yes, Draco." She held her hand out as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed each knuckle before kissing her urgently and full of love.


End file.
